


Sleep Aid

by FabulousMurder



Category: Another Eden: The Cat Beyond Time And Space | アナザーエデン 時空を超える猫
Genre: Awkward Crush, Barely Legal, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Omorashi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMurder/pseuds/FabulousMurder
Summary: Ciel has been crushing on Cetie, a COA Agent with whom he has been working and travelling with since meeting Aldo in the Gallery of Dreams. After a mishap with a sleep aid made for him by ex-KMS scientist, Krervo, Ciel embarks on a journey of sexual self-discovery.
Relationships: Cetie/Ciel, Cetie/Ciel/Krervo, Cetie/Krervo
Kudos: 10





	Sleep Aid

Ciel yawned openly. He was  _ exhausted _ , but there was no way for him to solve this problem. For the past few weeks, he’d been having a serious bout of insomnia. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get to sleep and once he’d finally gotten to sleep, he couldn’t stay asleep. He’d spend all night tossing and turning, unable to get a good night’s sleep. He was starting to get desperate. His mind just wasn’t working correctly and it was hard for him to even aim his shots properly now.

Ever since Aldo had summoned Ciel through the Gallery of Dreams, he’d been travelling with Cetie and some others from Elzion while doing their best to assist Aldo in his goals. The sense of familiarity that was brought about by being with people from their own time period was nice and it helped when the groups needed to split up to achieve multiple goals to be with people who felt familiar.

Ciel shuffled around the tavern as he tried his best to think of a way to ask Krervo for assistance. The scientist was, well, just that: a scientist, not a doctor, but he made so many medicines for the group that he  _ had _ to know a way to make a sleep aid, right? Ciel definitely felt a little strange and out of place in a tavern, but he shuffled up to where Krervo was sitting with Cetie.

“Krervo, can I talk to you?” He said quietly. Krervo looked down at him as he took a sip from his mug and nodded. “Do you think you could make something that helps me sleep? I’ve been having trouble sleeping.” Krervo finished his drink and turned to face Ciel.

“I’m not a doctor,” He said, adjusting his glasses. Ciel was about to argue but Krervo cut him off, “But I can do my best. Come see me before bed,” Krervo said. A big smile spread across Ciel’s face as he nodded vigorously. He practically danced away to finish his dinner. He didn’t want to bother Krervo while he was doing him a favour so he finished his dinner at a separate table from Krervo and Cetie.

A few hours later, Ciel was in his inn room, getting ready for bed. He took his dress off and folded it up nicely and put on a nightgown. He stretched his arms up over his head before going off to find Krervo. He walked down the hall quietly and knocked on Krervo’s door. After a moment the door opened and the scientist peered out from behind the door.

“Ah, Ciel, perfect timing,” Krervo said and opened the door fully. Krervo was still dressed in his daytime clothing, but he had his night clothes laid out on the chair in the room. “Here, this should help you sleep. Take one spoonful before bed,” The silver-haired man handed him a bottle filled with a thick red fluid, “It’s flavoured with strawberry flavouring,” Krervo explained, “I figured you’d want something like that.”

Ciel took the bottle in his hands and smiled up at Krervo, “Thank you, Krervo! I’ll tell you if it worked tomorrow!” He said, grinning. Krervo nodded and politely ushered Ciel out of the room. Ciel walked back down the hallway quietly and slipped back into his room. He uncapped the bottle and slowly poured the liquid into a spoon. As soon as he put the spoon in his mouth, he was treated to a sweet treat. Krervo hadn’t been lying about the flavouring; the sweet strawberry flavouring was just divine. He put the cap back on the bottle and quickly stowed it away with his things.

Ciel took out his diary and sat at the table in his room. He was barely two paragraphs into his entry when the sleepiness hit him. He staggered over to his bed and barely managed to climb under the covers before falling asleep. His sleep was deep and littered with vivid dreams. Ciel’s sleep was so deep that he had no sense of time passing or that he’d overslept. He was startled awake by a loud knocking on his door.

“Ciel! Are you okay?” Cetie asked. Ciel sat up abruptly, looking around the room groggily. Cetie was looking for him. As he looked out the window, he realised the sun was high in the sky and he’d overslept. He was about to say something back when his mind clicked fully into reality for what felt like the first time in ages and he became aware of the cold, wet, clammy sensation around his legs.

He stared down in horror at the soaked sheets. Clearly, Krervo’s medicine had worked  _ too _ well if it had caused him to wet the bed, but still, he couldn’t let anyone, especially Cetie, find out about this.

“I’m okay, Cetie!” Ciel said. His voice shook very slightly, “I’m just...feeling a bit ill, that’s all! Can I rest a bit more?” He said. Cetie seemed to be thinking outside the door but he made a sound of affirmation.

“Okay, but I’m going to send Krervo to check on you and see if you’re ill,” Cetie said and his footsteps could be heard retreating down the hall. Ciel hopped out of bed like it was on fire, panicking about what he was going to do about the wet sheets and his wet clothes. He was so busy trying to figure out what to do that he didn’t hear Krervo knock on the door or enter the room.

“Ah, Ciel, I’m assuming this is the affliction Cetie spoke of,” Krervo said. Ciel turned around slowly. Krervo was leaning against the closed door, wiping his glasses off with a handkerchief. “I admit, I’d not considered this as a possible side effect. That’s my fault,” He continued. Ciel could feel himself about to cry from sheer embarrassment. His vision was blurry with tears that were threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. He sniffled loudly and Krervo blinked at him, surprised.

“Don’t tell anyone!” Ciel whimpered, “Promise you won’t tell anyone!” The tears in his eyes started to roll down his cheeks as he stood there, burning with humiliation. Krervo walked over and gently patted Ciel’s head.

“I won’t tell anyone, but if you intend to continue taking the medicine, it would be in your best interest to talk to Cetie about this,” Krervo said, “If you continue to pretend to be ill, Cetie will worry,” Ciel shook his head violently.

“I can’t tell Cetie!” He hiccupped. Krervo was going to ask why, but Ciel seemed more than willing to explain on his own, “If Cetie knows, he’ll think I’m weak and childish…” He said. Krervo didn’t really know what to say to comfort the crying boy. Ciel, though an adult, was still a small child compared to Krervo simply due to their age gap, but Ciel was already very upset and such thoughts were neither comforting nor encouraging to him.

“Cetie would never make fun of you,” Krervo said, trying his best to reassure him, “He’s just worried about your health. He’ll help you hide this from the others if necessary,” He said. Ciel sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose frantically.

“You’re right…” He said forlornly. Krervo nodded and moved to open the door again. He let himself out quietly, leaving Ciel to clean himself up and get ready for the day. Ciel sniffled some more, still not quite ready to start cleaning himself up. This wasn’t even his own room, he’d have to tell the innkeeper about what happened as well. He wished he could just curl up into a ball and die of embarrassment.

After a moment he slowly stripped his clothes off. He’d have to wash them, but first, he needed a bath. He left the wet clothes on the bathroom floor, glaring at them disgustedly as if he had nothing to do with why they were wet in the first place. He drew himself a bath, pouting miserably at the water as it filled the tub.

Krervo was right. Cetie wouldn’t be upset or mean to him about what had happened, but Ciel wanted nothing more than to hide the incident from Cetie all together. Ciel couldn’t think of anything he wanted less than for Cetie to think he was child-like or weak. He’d been working on his attitude ever since Cetie had jokingly called him a ‘spoilt brat’ a few days before. He couldn’t bear for Cetie to think any worse of him.

After washing up, Ciel stepped out of the bath and picked up the towel that had been left in his bathroom. He wrapped the towel around his torso and picked up his wet nightgown with disdain. He took it out into his room and looked for some kind of plastic bag or something to shove it in so he could hide until he figured out something to do with it. He found a plastic bag he’d been keeping from Elzion and shoved the wet nightgown into it haphazardly. After stowing the plastic bag among his things, he stripped the sheet off the bed and just kind of dropped it on the floor. He didn’t have the guts to talk to the innkeeper himself, and he was willing to just kind of leave it and hope it was all okay.

Ciel dressed, preening in front of the mirror for a bit to try and remedy his wounded pride. Finally satisfied with his appearance, Ciel made his way down into the lobby of the inn. He checked to see if he had any messages from Cetie. 

**_To_ ** _ : Ciel _ _  
_ **_From_ ** _ : Cetie _

_ When you are feeling better, we are on Route 99 helping some cargo shipments get past the Agaterams and Search Bits patrolling the area. _

Ciel sighed. He wouldn’t have to talk to Cetie about what had happened yet. They’d be busy helping the cargo vehicles and he’d have time to think about how to talk to Cetie about his plight. He made his way over to Route 99, lost in thought about how to bring up the side effects of the medicine with Cetie.

He was so lost in thought that he walked headlong into a person who was walking out of Route 99. Ciel stumbled back, starting to apologise when he locked eyes with Cetie. Krervo and Mighty followed behind him, looking curiously at Ciel.

“Oh…Ciel…” Mighty said, tilting his head to the side, “I thought you were sick… I’d like to have slept all day too…” He said, yawning. Ciel shuffled his feet, looking at the ground bashfully.

“I’m…feeling better…” Ciel said. Mighty nodded and shrugged.

“Little late…we’re already done with the job for today…” He said. Ciel’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel his skin burning with humiliation as he thought about what he had to do. “Might as well get some more rest…” Mighty said, yawning even wider. He walked past Ciel, clapping him on the shoulder lightly.

Cetie and Krervo also started walking towards the tavern. Ciel felt like he was rooted to the spot he stood at. The thought of admitting his humiliation to Cetie made him feel like his heart might actually stop.

“Still feeling a bit out of it, Ciel?” Cetie asked. Ciel turned around and saw Cetie and Krervo at the corner of the street, “You did sleep all day. It’s to be expected. Come get something to eat with us,” He said, waving Ciel over. Ciel walked over and followed Cetie and Krervo to the tavern quietly.

He sat at a table with Cetie and Krervo. After ordering some food, Cetie and Krervo began talking amongst themselves about the days happenings and how to approach the next steps in the plan. Ciel sat and picked at his food quietly. He felt more miserable as time went on. He wasn’t sure he had it in him to tell Cetie what he had to say.

“Are you okay Ciel?” Cetie said, jolting Ciel out of his reverie, “You normally talk non-stop. Is something bothering you? You look upset.” Ciel cursed quietly. Cetie’s job as a judiciary agent made him so perceptive and it was to Ciel’s detriment at the moment.

“Yeah…” He muttered. He could feel Krervo staring at him quietly over his glasses. “I…I’m having some side effects from the medicine Krervo made me…” He started. Cetie nodded, taking a sip from his drink, “It…uh…It made me…wet…the…bed…” Ciel could feel himself slouching into himself, trying to disappear entirely from the face of the planet.

“Ah, so that’s why you stayed in bed this morning,” Cetie said matter-of-factly, “If you wish to continue taking this medicine, you’ll probably have to prepare for the reality that this might be a permanent side effect,” He continued. Ciel nodded, keeping his eyes down on his lap. He couldn’t bear to see the look on Cetie’s face, “If you intend to keep taking the medicine, I’ll make sure no one bothers you in the morning. Do try, however, to be more punctual,” He finished.

“Yes, Cetie,” Ciel whimpered. He felt hot all over like he was going to faint. Cetie turned back to Krervo and made a circle in the air with his fork.

“Really, Krervo, I’m surprised you didn’t just tell him to masturbate,” Cetie said. Krervo adjusted his glasses, glaring at Cetie.

“What kind of depraved pervert do you think I am?” He said. Cetie smirked and winked at Krervo and continued eating. 

“Come now, Krervo. Ciel is of age,” Cetie joked. Krervo shook his head and seemed to opt-out of responding to Cetie poking fun at him. 

Still, Ciel’s curiosity was piqued. He did his best to eat the food Cetie had bought for him and he followed Cetie and Krervo back to the inn. When he got up to his inn room, he noticed right away that a new sheet had been put on his bed.

Ciel grimaced as he remembered that he needed to wash his nightgown. He took the plastic bag out of his things and went into the bathroom. He filled the sink with soap and water and dunked the fabric into the sink, washing the shame out of the garment. When he was satisfied he wrung the nightgown out and placed it over the heater so it would dry.

He sat down to write out his diary entry for the day, but there really wasn’t much to write for the day. It worked out that he hadn’t finished the entry for the day before because he was able to work on that while he waited patiently for his nightgown to dry. 

After finishing up his diary entries, Ciel picked his nightgown up off the heater. It was dry and warm from the heater. He changed into his nightgown and pondered for a moment whether or not he really wanted to try what Cetie had jokingly suggested. Maybe it was just a silly prank or a jab at Krervo. Still, he wanted to know.

Ciel sat down in bed, shifting around to get comfortable. He carefully lifted the hem of his nightgown. He’d purposefully not put on any underpants for his little experiment. He chewed his lip nervously and gently rest his palm against his cock. Just that sent little tingles up Ciel’s spine. It wasn’t like he’d never masturbated before, he’d just never thought of doing it as a sleep aid. He slowly shifted his hand, taking his cock in his hand. As he did, his mind was flooded with a fantasy. He imagined Cetie sitting behind him, holding him close. In his mind’s eye, his hand was Cetie’s. He did his best to imagine the smell of Cetie’s cologne enveloping him like a warm hug.

“Hah…” Ciel whimpered quietly as he began to stroke himself, “Oh…Cetie…” He gasped. His eyes slipped closed, letting him fully immerse himself in his fantasy. He could almost feel the heat of Cetie’s body against him as he pumped his cock rhythmically, “Cetie…” He moaned softly. His breath caught in his throat as he imagined Cetie kissing his neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to his ear, “Ah…Cetie…Cetie…please, more…” He moaned. 

His palm was slick was precum as he whimpered and moaned. His free hand gripped the sheets as his toes curled and uncurled with the rhythm of his hand. His tongue swiped across his bottom lip, curling up to come back across his top lip. His little whimpers and moans grew louder as he continued on with his fantasy.

“Cet…ie…” Ciel’s voice cracked as he continued to pleasure himself. His legs twitched as he squirmed around on the bed. He’d masturbated before, but it had never been so scandalous and the element of danger was an even bigger turn-on than he’d known. His tongue hung out of his mouth very slightly as he panted. “Ah…Oh…” He moaned, pressing his thighs together. 

He chewed on his lip, trying to push himself deeper and deeper into the fantasy. He imagined the feeling of leaning up against Cetie as the agent pleasured him. The thought sent his stomach into a flip as the jolt of arousal shot up his spine like an electric shock. Ciel’s whole body spasmed as he imagined Cetie whispering in his ear. He was so deep in the fantasy that he could practically feel the agent’s breath on his ear.

“A-Aah…!” Ciel yelped. His fingers were slick and sticky and the sensations from his fantasy were driving him insane. A small bead of saliva dripped down his chin as he moaned to no one in particular. As he neared his climax, his legs started to tremble a bit. In his mind, Cetie was gently coaxing him towards his orgasm and he wanted it just as much. He wanted to do as Cetie was telling him to, “C-Cetie…!” He screamed out cumming into his hand and all over the sheet in front of him.

After a moment, Ciel opened his eyes, gazing groggily down at the mess he’d made. His fingers were coated in semen. He reached over to grab a handkerchief to wipe himself down. As the afterglow started to settle in, he yawned. He was sleepy and after cleaning himself up as best he could, he curled up under his blanket and fell asleep.

Ciel awoke the next morning and immediately sat up and checked the sheets around him. They were dry, maybe a bit crusty… but dry, nonetheless. He breathed a sigh of relief and got up to start getting ready. As he took a quick bath, he pondered the effectiveness of his… strategy. The sleep was nowhere near as deep as when he took the medicine. Although, perhaps that was for the better. He was still a bit tired, but it was far more manageable than previous insomnia.

Thus, masturbation became a part of Ciel’s nightly routine. He never wore underwear to bed anymore as he normally fell asleep shortly after his activities. He’d hoped that the housekeepers for the inn hadn’t noticed his new activities, but the benefits far outweighed the minor feeling of shame that he felt when he remembered the kind of mess he was leaving for the people who owned the inn. Hopefully, soon they’d be moving to a different time period for a while and he’d be able to pretend he’d not done this.

Another important part of Ciel’s nightly routine was his fantasies. They’d become more vivid, more wild, as he continued. He wondered briefly if this was how a person became depraved and perverted, but the thought didn’t stop him. Cetie was clearly the object of Ciel’s lust (and affection) and a staple of his fantasy world. Ciel was more than aware of how awkward and embarrassing it would be if anyone were to find out about his activities and how they were related to the group’s leader. He did his best to make sure everyone else was asleep before he began his nightly routine.

During the day, Ciel helped Cetie carry out tasks that Aldo had left them. It kept Ciel’s mind busy to work on something and be useful to the group, but each night the feeling returned. Each night, he immersed himself in an elaborate fantasy about Cetie. He knew that the nightly masturbation was only making his feelings for Cetie deepen in their own way, by adding a sexual element to the crush. Ciel didn’t even know how he’d developed such a crush. It’d just happened while they’d been working together. Cetie’s calm, cool countenance had Ciel smitten for the agent.

Ciel had considered confessing to Cetie on multiple occasions, but he’d always ended up chickening out. How would he even confess to someone as cool and suave as Cetie? He probably had girls _lining_ _up_ for his affections. He’d never want to be with...a boy in a dress. As pretty as Ciel knew he was, he also knew that he _wasn’t_ a girl...maybe there really was no hope for him here. Still, he could comfort himself at night pretending that maybe one day he could have Cetie too. The time he spent cleaning up his shame felt well worth the experience of his fantasy world.

“Ah…” Ciel moaned. He was relaxed against the wall masturbating. His moans were nowhere near as quiet as they’d been the first night he’d tried this. Perhaps he’d grown comfortable with his situation, “Cetie… Oh, Cetie…” He panted. He could feel himself drooling onto his lap a bit as he continued to try and push his fantasy world harder, “Ce…tie…!” He cried.

For the first time, his fantasy started to shift. He’d always done his best to incorporate new things into his fantasies, but there had been one thing he’d avoided for some time, though it nagged at his mind every night. He pulled his knees up so he could slide down onto his lower back. His heartbeat sped up as he pondered what he was going to do. This  _ was _ how someone became depraved and perverted. He put his fingers in his mouth, suckling on them to coat them in saliva. His entire body trembled with anticipation as he moved his fingers out of his mouth. His hesitated before putting his free hand down between his legs.

Ciel rested his arm on his hip, trying to calm his nerves. He bit his lip as he very carefully pushed his index finger into his ass. He gasped audibly as the sensation of something being inside him filled his mind. The feeling was new, alien, but strangely pleasant. Slowly, he started to move his finger in time with his stroking. He let out a soft cry as he felt the new combined sensations. He was barely able to keep up the fantasy in his mind with how the pleasure bloomed like a kaleidoscope through his vision.

“Cetie…” He moaned. His fantasy shifted and he imagined that it was Cetie’s finger inside him. He felt hot all over as he tentatively pressed a second finger into himself. His tongue fell out of his mouth as he felt the sensation of being full. It was new and amazing, “Cetie…please…it feels so good,” He moaned, moving his fingers as best he could from his awkward position, “Cetie…make me cum…” He breathed. 

“Should I leave you be or is that supposed to be a proposition?” Cetie’s voice cut through the air. Ciel froze. He turned towards his door silently, a horrified expression crossing his face as he locked eyes with Cetie. The agent was leaned against the doorframe, “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? You were so vocal just a moment ago,” Cetie teased him.

Ciel could feel his eyes well up with tears. Cetie’s expression immediately changed to one of concern as Ciel sniffled loudly, a few tears escaping down his cheeks. Ciel trembled, feeling the tingle of humiliation shoot through his veins. Without being able to stop himself, he burst into tears, sobbing in embarrassment. He didn’t even move to cover himself. He just cried into his hands pitifully.

“Ciel, it’s okay,” Cetie said. He didn’t move from the doorframe, but rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “It’s not a big deal,” He said. Ciel continued to cry to himself, “Please don’t cry, Ciel,” Cetie said, still hesitating to approach the crying boy, “I’m sorry for teasing you, Ciel, please don’t cry,” He said.

Ciel sniffled and tried to stifle his sobs, pouting up at Cetie, “I want to die…” He muttered, “It’s so embarrassing to have you see me like this…” He whimpered, “To have you know that I feel like that…” He continued. Cetie sighed and walked over to Ciel’s bed. He gently placed a blanket over the boy’s lap and sat next to him.

“I already knew you had a crush on me,” Cetie admitted, “This is… something else, though,” He said, clearly feeling a bit awkward about what he’d witnessed, “Did you want me to go now? I didn’t mean to interrupt. I won’t tell anyone,” he said and went to stand up but Ciel reached out for his hand. Cetie paused and turned back, “Yes?”

“D-Did you mean it?” Ciel said, “W-When you asked if it was a proposition? D-Did you want to…have sex?” He said. Cetie’s countenance seemed impenetrable to Ciel. He was never able to tell what the agent was thinking, but Cetie nodded quietly, “C-Can we?” Ciel was so nervous he felt like his stomach was going to jump up and come out of his mouth.

“Is that really what you want?” Cetie said. Ciel nodded vigorously. Cetie’s eyes narrowed. His eyes searched Ciel’s face. “Lead the way, then,” Cetie said. Ciel chewed his lip nervously. He’d never done anything like this with anyone. Still, he gently crawled out from under the blanket, letting his nightgown fall over his lower body. He approached Cetie on all fours and reached out with one hand. He touched Cetie’s cheek nervously.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Ciel said, trying to sound confident. Cetie nodded and Ciel leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Cetie’s. Ciel couldn’t even breathe; he was so nervous. It was his first kiss and he didn’t know anything about how to lead such an interaction. Cetie tentatively kissed back. Ciel felt his whole body flush with endorphins as Cetie’s lips moulded to his. 

Ciel could feel himself getting hard again as he continued to kiss Cetie. He was sure that Cetie would get bored of him if he didn’t move forward, but he felt like his heart was going to come out of his mouth. The next step was tongue, right? Ciel could feel himself trembling with anxiety as his tongue poked out from his mouth.

Cetie’s lips parted very slightly, allowing Ciel access to his mouth. Ciel’s tongue hovered around his lips nervously. Cetie’s tongue didn’t move into Ciel’s mouth, but he moved one hand to gently caress Ciel’s cheek. Cetie leaned into Ciel’s touch as the harpist did his best to deepen the kiss. Ciel could taste Cetie’s mouth as his tongue moved slowly along the man’s lips. Ciel could vaguely taste the wine Cetie had drunk with his dinner on his lips. 

Ciel felt a rush of adrenaline as Cetie stroked his cheek. The touch felt like a spark over his skin, sending pleasing tingles down his spine. As the sensation travelled through his body, Ciel couldn’t help but moan softly into Cetie’s mouth. The small gesture encouraged Ciel to push the boundaries. Ciel’s tongue slipped into Cetie’s mouth, exploring the warm cavity tentatively. Cetie’s tongue met Ciel’s and playfully coaxed the younger man further into the kiss.

Ciel’s breaths were starting to come in short gasps. He knew he wasn’t breaking for air enough, but he couldn’t get enough of kissing Cetie. No matter how long they stayed like this, it would never be enough. Despite Ciel’s obvious desires, Cetie was remaining true to his word on letting Ciel lead the encounter. He stayed where he was, reciprocating Ciel’s advances but not letting onto his own desires.

Ciel’s kisses were becoming more desperate. He wanted Cetie to pull him close and hold him tight, but there was no graceful way to express that. But more than just hold him close, Ciel wanted Cetie to make love to him. There were few things he wanted more than for Cetie to show him that kind of affection. He could feel Cetie’s touch drawing him in. He wanted Cetie to touch his whole body.

Ciel slowly let his hand drop from Cetie’s face to the man’s waist and then paused, absently playing with the zipper of Cetie’s pants. He held his breath and moved his hand down to the front of Cetie’s pants. He was immediately rewarded by the feeling of Cetie’s clothed erection. As he did, Cetie let out the softest of moans. Ciel felt emboldened by the interaction and carefully palmed Cetie’s cock. He could feel Cetie’s breathing change as he continued to touch him. It was as if Ciel could taste the desire on Cetie’s breath as the older man continued to moan quietly into his mouth.

Ciel wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do or how to advance the encounter, but he was sure he didn’t want this to end. He wanted…he wanted to go all the way. He wanted to have his first time  _ now _ with Cetie. 

“Can I…Can I take them off?” Ciel said quietly, letting his hand wandering all over Cetie’s inner thighs speak for itself. He looked deep into Cetie’s eyes, trying to let his desires show through his expressions and actions. Cetie nodded trying to calm his breathing. Ciel moved closer to Cetie and undid the button and zipper on his pants. Cetie stood up briefly to allow Ciel to undress him. Ciel hesitated at Cetie’s boxers but quickly recovered and slid them down into the pile of clothes on the floor.

Cetie sat back down on the bed. Ciel climbed into Cetie’s lap and straddled his hips. He felt his face get hot as he felt the sensation of Cetie’s hard cock rubbing against his own. He whimpered, moving his hips slowly, allow the pleasing friction to radiate through his body. Ciel wrapped his arms around Cetie’s neck and kissed the agent again. Cetie was more than eager to reciprocate the boy’s advances.

“Hold me,” Ciel mumbled. Cetie immediately complied, putting his arms around Ciel’s waist and pulling the boy closer. Ciel was warm all over from being so close to Cetie. As good as he was at hiding it, Ciel could feel that Cetie wanted him and that feeling was delightful. Ciel could feel Cetie playing with the thin fabric of his nightgown as he continued to kiss him.

Ciel knew the basics of sex. He even knew the basics of  _ gay _ sex. Still, he didn’t really know how to lead Cetie into doing what he wanted him to do. The slow and deliberate movements of his hips brought pleasure, that was for sure, but Ciel found himself craving the same feeling he felt when he was fingering himself. He wanted that feeling again, but he wanted Cetie to give it to him.

“Cetie…” Ciel breathed, pulling back just enough to be able to talk, “I want…I want you to…with your fingers…inside me... ” He said. Cetie nodded briefly and carefully moved his hands from the small of Ciel’s back. He put his fingers in his mouth for a moment, coating the digits with saliva before slipping his under Ciel’s rear.

“Deep breath in,” Cetie said. Ciel inhaled sharply as Cetie pushed one finger into his rectum. He hid his face in the crook of Cetie’s neck as the agent slowly explored his body. Ciel closed his eyes, revelling in the pleasing sensation of having Cetie so close to him. As Cetie felt around inside of him Ciel suddenly felt a pleasurable warmth deep inside his body. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning openly as he lightly gripped Cetie’s shirt, “Like that?” Cetie said softly. Ciel nodded his breath catching in his throat as Cetie continued to gently stimulate that special spot inside him.

Cetie pushed a second finger into Ciel and paused to give the boy time to adjust to the new feeling. Cetie clearly knew bounds more about sex than Ciel did and he was using this knowledge in all the right places as far as Ciel was concerned. He wanted to yield his body to Cetie in its entirety and bare his soul for the agent.

“Cetie…” Ciel said. His voice was barely a whisper in Cetie’s ear, “Please have sex with me soon, okay?” Ciel was far too embarrassed to look at Cetie’s expression, but he felt Cetie nuzzle him softly as he continued to cuddle up to the agent. Cetie’s fingers moved around inside Ciel, trying to loosen the boy’s body up. Ciel knew that what he felt was only the beginning of a journey he was embarking on. He knew that no matter what he did, there would be no turning back from this experience once he had it. He knew that this experience would change him and shape his soul. Ciel whimpered as the friction on his front collided with the pressure from the back.

Ciel could barely keep actively kissing Cetie. His increasingly loud moaning was becoming more and more hard to contain. He was briefly concerned that someone might hear him, but the worry was drowned as Cetie pushed a third finger into him. The sound of his moans was resonating through his own skull, reminding him of how depraved he’d become in such a short time. His body screamed for more attention, more touch, more friction, more love.

Ciel gripped Cetie’s shirt like a lifeline. His toes curled and uncurled as he moved his hips along with Cetie’s rhythm. Pleasure radiated through his core, igniting all kinds of strange feelings and desires in his mind as Cetie continued to massage his prostate. Ciel leaned into Cetie, burying his face in the agent’s shoulder. His fingers twitched and scratched at Cetie’s back as the agent continued to play with his body.

“Cetie, ah,” Ciel’s nervousness was starting to melt away as Cetie continued to push his body closer and closer to the edge. After a moment, Cetie’s fingers slipped out of his body. Ciel whined and pouted. He felt a strange void from the sudden emptiness. He looked up at Cetie who had produced a small clear bottle from the pocket of his shorts. Ciel was pretty sure it was a lubricant, but he briefly questioned why Cetie had such a thing with him.

“Ciel, look at me,” Cetie said calmly. Ciel leaned up and looked Cetie in the eyes. He held the agent’s gaze for a moment before he continued, “If this is what you want, you have to do it yourself; go at your own pace. It will probably hurt a bit,” Cetie said, nodding down at his lap. Ciel nodded and looked down as well. He shivered from arousal as he looked down at Cetie’s cock. He didn’t really know how that was supposed to fit inside him, but he believed that it was possible since other people did it.

Ciel sat up, kneeling over Cetie’s lap shakily. He held his balance with one hand on Cetie’s shoulder and with the other, he reached back and positioned Cetie’s cock until he could feel it against his hole. It was slick with lubricant and he hoped that this part would be easy enough because of it. He wasn’t sure what kind of pain he’d have, but Cetie said it would probably hurt. He chewed his lip nervously. If he chickened out now, Cetie would  _ definitely _ think differently of him, so he had to do it.

Ciel slowly lowered himself. His body resisted the penetration at first, so he pushed a bit harder. He immediately felt the pain as the tip of Cetie’s cock pushed into his body very slightly. Pain shot through his body as the organ pushed past the muscles of his anus. Cetie caressed his cheek gently.

“Go slow,” Cetie whispered, “No need to rush,” He said. Ciel paused, breathing heavily as he tried to calm his body. The pain was pretty intense, but fading a bit every second. Cetie continued to softly caress Ciel’s face, attempting to comfort the boy as he rode out the pain. Ciel’s breathing slowed as the pain slowly faded.

Cetie’s other hand came to rest on Ciel’s lower back. He gently rubbed small circles on Ciel’s back to try and soothe the harpist. Ciel’s breathing slowly returned to normal and he shivered a bit. He pressed his hips down again, but this time he slid right down into Cetie’s lap. He looked into Cetie’s eyes as his cheeks started to tingle and burn with embarrassment at how easy that had been.

The feeling of having Cetie inside him was vastly different from the feeling of fullness he’d experienced from Cetie’s fingers. He felt close to Cetie in a way he’d never thought possible. The agent had always made him feel some sort of way, but he’d never been able to truly explore how he felt until now.

Slowly Ciel moved his hips. The friction inside him sent an excited shock through his body. As the tingle travelled up his spine, a breathy moan escaped his lips. He couldn’t contain his voice as he slowly rode Cetie. He gripped Cetie’s shirt and forcefully kissed the agent as the pleasure radiated through his core and mind.

Ciel’s hands twisted the fabric of Cetie’s shirt harshly as he tried his best to control himself. Cetie kissed him back with more force than the agent had used previously. Where Cetie had been allowing Ciel to explore the encounter, Cetie started to match him, a movement for movement. Ciel’s moans vibrated through Cetie’s mouth, reverberating through the agent’s skull.

Ciel had never felt so in touch with his own body while still feeling connected to someone else. Maybe it was because he  _ was _ spoilt; he certainly felt it as Cetie so carefully allowed him to feel out his sexuality. The gentle friction inside his body sent waves of pleasure through his mind, driving him absolutely crazy. His head fell back slightly as he let himself experience the pleasure in its entirety.

Cetie’s hands rested on Ciel’s waist, holding the boy steady on top of him. The agent’s breathing came shorter than before as Ciel rode him. His eyes bore into Ciel’s soul, making unbreaking eye contact with the harpist as they washed in sin. Ciel couldn’t tell if Cetie was enjoying the experience or not as the agent’s countenance remained as calculating as ever like he was analysing every single one of Ciel’s movements.

“Ah…Cetie,” Ciel moaned. The harpist’s eyes were half-closed as the pleasure started to consume his mind. To Ciel, there was nothing in the world, only Cetie. The world around the agent started to blur out of focus as Ciel’s mind latched further onto Cetie. He wanted Cetie to love his experience as much as he loved it.

One of Cetie’s hands reached up and combed through Ciel’s hair. The long golden locks fell down Ciel’s back to his rear. Cetie rested his forehead on Ciel’s shoulder, continuing to play with the harpist’s hair.

Ciel started to move slightly faster. His body craved closeness and friction. He wanted more of Cetie and he wanted Cetie to want more of him. Cetie lightly gripped Ciel’s nightgown, helping to keep the boy steady. As Ciel moved his hips, he suddenly felt a surge of warm pleasure in his abdomen. He squealed loudly, his eyes flying open, as he did. Cetie looked up at him curiously, a small smirk gracing his features.

“Did you find your sweet spot?” Cetie said. Ciel nodded nervously. His whole body felt warm, as he tried his best to reproduce the sensation. He must have seemed frustrated at his inability to do so as Cetie silently encouraged him with small affectionate touches.

Ciel whined in frustration. He pouted at Cetie, “Cetie! Help me find it again!” He said. Cetie looked him in the eye rather seriously. The agent put one finger under Ciel’s chin.

“Do you really want that?” Cetie asked. Ciel pouted even harder and nodded furiously, “I’m going to lay you down on your back, okay?” Cetie said. Ciel nodded, suddenly nervous about what was about to happen. He knew that no matter what, Cetie would take care of him, but he knew nothing of what to expect of the experience.

Cetie put both arms around Ciel’s waist and gently lifted the harpist off his lap. Ciel had been lifted before, but the closeness of his body to Cetie’s still made him feel a bit embarrassed. Cetie set him down on the bed and stood up off the bed briefly. He turned and lifted Ciel up off the bed. The agent gently dropped Ciel onto his back on the bed. Ciel smiled as he bounced very slightly. Cetie crawled on top of him, situating himself between Ciel’s legs.

Being able to see Cetie leaning over him made Ciel even hornier than he was before. He was so turned on that it was starting to hurt a bit. He didn’t want it to end, but he also  _ needed _ the agent to take him. Cetie lightly kissed Ciel’s forehead and lifted the boy’s rear a bit so it sat on his thighs.

“Tell me when,” Cetie said. Ciel swallowed nervously. His hands lay on the pillow next to his head. He knew that the act felt like, but the new position was embarrassing to him. He could feel Cetie’s erection pressed against his hole and he wanted nothing more than for the agent to be inside him. After a moment to collect himself, he nodded.

“N-Now,” Ciel stammered. Cetie nodded and slowly pressed into Ciel. Ciel bit his lip as his body responded to the soft friction inside him. He let out sweet gasps as Cetie filled his body slowly. Cetie moved his hips tentatively, feeling out Ciel’s reactions. The harpist whimpered quietly as the agent fucked him tenderly. Cetie leaned down and kissed Ciel’s face as he explored the smaller boy.

Ciel’s eyes sparkled with needy lust as he looked into Cetie’s eyes. Cetie’s eyes searched Ciel’s face as he moved. Ciel wasn’t sure what he was looking for until Cetie’s cock hit a spot inside him that made him squeal loudly. Cetie’s eyes flashed mischievously. Ciel was still trying to recover from the sudden assault of pleasure. Cetie’s movements became more deliberate as he rubbed his cock against Ciel’s sweet spot. The continued sensation was like a fire inside Ciel’s abdomen.

Ciel put his arms around Cetie’s neck and pulled the agent’s face closer to his own. He could feel Cetie’s breath on his face. As good as the agent was at controlling his emotions, it was clear that he was enjoying himself. Ciel pulled Cetie into a kiss somewhat roughly. The harpist hungrily captured the agent’s mouth, his soft tongue needily begging Cetie for a deeper kiss. Cetie happily obliged. Ciel’s tongue darted into Cetie’s mouth. It almost searched out Cetie’s tongue, playfully teasing the agent.

Cetie didn’t resist Ciel at all. He let Ciel just take whatever he wanted from the agent and reciprocated the boy’s advances contently. Ciel’s moans were climbing in volume as Cetie continued to rub against his sweet spot. A small bead of saliva ran down the side of Ciel’s mouth as he held Cetie in a passionate kiss. Though, it didn’t seem that Cetie was too interested in ending the kiss himself. 

Ciel could feel the warm pressure of orgasm building inside his stomach. His cock dripped pre-cum onto his stomach as Cetie continued to fuck him. Ciel’s moaning was starting to make him hoarse as his body twitched with arousal.

“Cetie…” He moaned. His fingers twisted themselves into Cetie’s hair roughly. The movement elicited a soft moan from Cetie. Ciel felt his heart flutter as he felt Cetie respond. The agent had been unresponsive, but he had been completely unassuming. He’d acted only on Ciel’s word and only for Ciel’s end thus far. He’d even avoided showing his own investment in the encounter, presumably to avoid pressuring Ciel in any way. To have found something that even Cetie couldn’t control his response to was a feeling that Ciel treasured.

Cetie continued to let Ciel lead him in any direction the harpist desired. As Ciel’s fingers moved through Cetie’s hair, the agent couldn’t suppress the soft gasps and moans that entered his mouth. The little sounds rolled off his tongue just loudly enough that Ciel could hear them and feel them on his lips. The harpist’s tongue eagerly clashed with Cetie’s. The taste of the agent’s mouth was something Ciel just couldn’t get enough of. 

The combination of desperate kissing and gentle prostate stimulation was making Ciel feel like he was going insane. Every little movement made his hands twitch, gently tugging on Cetie’s hair as they did. Each little tug on Cetie’s hair made the agent whine softly with arousal. The sound of Cetie’s voice spurred Ciel on. He didn’t want to pull too hard, but he didn’t know what ‘too hard’ meant to the agent. Still, Cetie was clearly enjoying the gentle attempts at rough treatment, so Ciel had no intention of stopping.

Ciel could feel himself building up to orgasm as Cetie continued to softly fuck him. Ciel’s body felt tingly and sensitive in ways he’d never known possible. Every little movement and sensation went straight to his core. The little flame had melted away the nervousness and only left behind the ecstasy that radiated out from his pelvis.

His body screamed for more, more kissing, more sex, more  _ Cetie. _ Ciel didn’t just crave Cetie’s touch. He wanted Cetie’s heart, too. Maybe that desire was a bit of a stretch to want or expect, but Ciel was a little too high on hormones to be considering the long term too much. The warm pleasure in his lower abdomen was no longer coming in waves; his whole body was just engulfed with the warm feeling of sensuality. 

Ciel’s skin prickled with lust as he did his best to keep up with Cetie. Despite his efforts, he felt like his mind was deteriorating as Cetie humped him tenderly. Ciel couldn’t help feeling like he was just melting under Cetie’s touch. Every thrust made Ciel’s whole body twitch with arousal. He couldn’t contain himself as the fire in his belly started to smoulder, sending his mind into a carnal frenzy.

“Cetie…” Ciel moaned, “Oh, Cetie…more.” Ciel writhed beneath Cetie. There wasn’t anything that could calm the raging wildfire that was consuming Ciel’s consciousness. He could only wait for the inferno to burn itself out, “Ah, I’m…I’m so…close…” Ciel moaned. Cetie’s countenance was nearly unbreakable; even as Ciel’s entire soul melted beneath him, Cetie uttered little more than a soft moan.

Ciel’s self-control was wearing thin. The flames of sexuality licked his skin, leaving him sensitive in every single place on his body. He could feel his climax building well past his own ability to control himself. He couldn’t figure out what Cetie was thinking at all, but he was slowly losing his grip on his thoughts as he approached orgasm.

“Cet--” Ciel started to speak before but was cut off as his remaining self-control crumbled to dust. He arched his back, pulling Cetie’s head against his chest, and threw his head back. He couldn’t contain the strangled screaming that accompanied the orgasm. He could feel the semen on his skin as he rode out the intense feelings in his abdomen.

Cetie’s breath caught in his throat and he let out a quiet sigh. He pulled away from Ciel’s chest and looked down at the harpist. Ciel felt weak and sleepy. He wanted to cuddle with Cetie, but he knew the agent probably had no interest in that, especially since he couldn’t be seen leaving Ciel’s room in the morning by others in their group.

“Tired?” Cetie said, wiping the thin layer of sweat off his forehead. Ciel nodded slowly, yawning. Cetie stretched his back out, and softly covered the harpist with the blanket at the end of the bed.

Ciel’s dreams were vivid but pleasant, and he found himself waking up feeling very rested, although a bit achy. He definitely slept more deeply than he did when he took care of himself alone, but there wasn’t really a way to convince Cetie to have sex with him a lot and asking was sure to result in weirdness between them.

As Ciel shifted to get up and start his day, he was reminded very vividly of where he’d been by the flakey feeling of the semen dried onto his skin. Normally he cleaned himself up, but he’d fallen asleep so quickly that he desperately needed a bath. As he stretched out his body, the smallest pang of soreness in his backside, made his stomach do a little nervous flip. He’d  _ slept with _ Cetie. Cetie now truly knew him in a way no one else knew him and he had to face his other friends and pretend that this was not true. While such a front was easy enough for Cetie to put up, Ciel had no such experience.

He made his way down to the usual meeting spot the group had in the lobby of the inn. He was surprised to find out that he wasn’t actually the last person to arrive today. He was usually pretty punctual, but he had a little bit more work to get ready on this particular day. Cetie was already there, waiting for the rest of the group so he could brief everyone on their mission for the day. Ciel sat in a chair in the lobby, trying not to stare openly at Cetie, but probably failing miserably.

Ciel looked around, trying to figure out who was missing from the group. As he was counting everyone, Mighty walked in, yawning very loudly. As soon as Cetie’s eyes fell on Mighty, the agent stood up and began to brief the team on their mission for the day. There were a great many things going on in Elzion at any given time. They reasoned that solving the problems in the city would bring them closer to the answer of how to avert the disasters in their near future.

Cetie had begun to split the team up into groups since the things they were taking care of today didn’t really require that they all be together, “Ciel, maybe you should go to IDA School with Sevyn, Mighty, and Jade…” Ciel nodded slowly, feeling a bit disappointed by the order, but Cetie shook his head and corrected himself, “Actually, I think Sevyn, Mighty and Jade will be fine on their own. You come with me and Krervo.”

Ciel had to put effort into not perking up  _ too _ much. Mighty was very low energy, sure, but he wasn’t  _ stupid _ and Ciel  _ really _ didn’t want to have a conversation about why he was so excited to be hanging out with Cetie and Krervo. As Mighty walked past Ciel, the bluenette raised an eyebrow at Ciel and leaned over to whisper something in Jade’s ear. Jade looked over at Ciel as well and whispered something back into Mighty’s ear. Mighty slung his arm around Jade’s shoulders but the contact lasted only a moment before Jade shrugged him off.

Cetie and Krervo also collected themselves and motioned for Ciel to follow them. Ciel followed them out of the inn. He’d never gone on a smaller group mission with just Cetie and Krervo. Normally, due to their higher clearance levels and government contacts, Cetie and Krervo worked on their own on a reconnaissance mission.

Ciel found the quiet of Cetie and Krervo’s company to be a little uncomfortable. It wasn’t bad but he was definitely not used to such a quiet environment. Growing up the youngest of five and then being on teams with Sevyn and Mighty were not quiet environments in the slightest. The comfortable silence that Cetie and Krervo seemed to be sharing was definitely a sentiment that Ciel did not really share. He assumed that this was likely the way that Cetie and Krervo normally acted around each other. The two older men occasionally looked back to make sure they hadn’t lost Ciel, but they stayed mostly quiet as they began the work they were going to do.

Ciel did his best to help Cetie and Krervo as they investigated more into the history of the Xeno Prisma’s development history. Krervo had worked on the project, but there were a number of developments that even he had not been aware of. Ciel quickly realised he was not very useful to this work as he knew nothing about the inner workings of the government or KMS.

Cetie and Krervo weren’t  _ ignoring _ him, but he definitely had nothing to add to the discussion as they continued to do their research. They would occasionally look back as if to try and include Ciel in the conversation, but he just didn’t have a whole lot he could add. He was somewhat aware that his placement in this group was intentional, but not because he’d be helpful.

After a while, Cetie and Krervo wrapped up their investigation and put all the notes they’d taken into the file folder that Cetie had for this information. Ciel followed behind them quietly, wishing he’d had more to contribute to the mission. Cetie stretched out his back a little and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Dinner?” He said, looking at Ciel, “My treat,” Ciel nodded furiously and smiled. He followed closely behind Cetie, who glanced back at him and winked. The three found themselves in the Elzion tavern. They sat at a table and ordered some food and drink. Almost immediately, Cetie and Krervo’s quiet and professional air dissipated.

“So, did something happen between Ciel and the others?” Krervo asked. Cetie took a sip from his wine glass.

“You could say that,” He said. Krervo raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses, “You’d have to ask Ciel, not me,” Cetie said, putting his hands up defensively.

“Okay then, Ciel, did something happen between you and the others?” Krervo said, turning his attention to Ciel. Ciel could feel his skin prick with embarrassment as Krervo looked at him intently.

“Uh…well…you see…uh…” Ciel stammered. He had no idea what he was supposed to do or say. Was he to tell the truth? Would Cetie deny what had happened? “I…I…uh…ah…” Krervo continued to stare at him. Cetie snickered a bit, watching Ciel fumble with his answer.

“May I?” Cetie said. Ciel nodded quickly and awkwardly lifted his cup to his lips to try and avert the attention from himself, “I took Ciel’s virginity,” Cetie said, taking a casual sip from his wine. Ciel spat his water out violently. Krervo’s eyes flicked between Ciel and Cetie, trying to discern whether the agent was telling the truth.

“Congratulations...I think?” Krervo said, still looking between Ciel and Cetie. The scientist lifted his glass in a tentative toast to Cetie, who chuckled and reciprocated the motion. Ciel sniffled, his whole body burned with embarrassment.

“Jealous?” Cetie teased Krervo lightly. Krervo shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“Of you or of Ciel?” Krervo retorted, “But, not really. It’s not like you’re one to keep it in your pants. Really robbing the cradle now, though, aren’t we?” Krervo said, giving Cetie a sarcastically big smile. Cetie winked at Krervo.

“But it didn’t keep you from jumping in bed with me,” He said. Ciel was barely following their banter, but the cat was out of the bag at that point, both cats. 

“Wait, you’ve had sex with Cetie?” Ciel said. Krervo made a few circles in the air with his fork.

“Is there a guy in Elzion Cetie  _ hasn’t _ had sex with?” Krervo said. Cetie clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“You’re so mean to me,” Cetie said, feigning a hurt expression. “We both know that most of those are work-related encounters.” Krervo rolled his eyes again and adjusted his glasses.

“Ah, yes, of course. Only a COA agent could get paid to sleep around,” Krervo said. They looked at each other for a moment before chuckling and turning back to Ciel, “Yes, Ciel. I, like many others in this city, have slept with Cetie. The only difference is that I didn’t end up in jail after doing so.” Cetie shrugged and finished his glass of wine.

“You do what you gotta do,” He said. Ciel was stunned into silence. Were Cetie and Krervo… a thing? Ciel’s eyes searched both of their faces for answers, but he was no COA agent and reading people like that just wasn’t his strong suit.

“Oh, don’t worry, Ciel,” Krervo said, returning to a more poised countenance, “You didn’t do anything wrong,” He assured Ciel, “If I was concerned about Cetie sleeping with other people, I wouldn’t have kept sleeping with him. So, I guess I’ll have to share him with you too.”

“All you ever do is bully me,” Cetie snickered, “It’s kinda hot, though, so don’t stop.” Ciel realised that the walls that Cetie and Krervo had kept up had dissipated as well. Ciel still had no idea what to say. He’d not thought far enough ahead to know what to say. These sides of Cetie and Krervo were ones he’d never seen before and he didn’t know how to interact with them.

“You freak.” Krervo rolled his eyes and sipped his beer. Ciel must’ve been wearing his heart on his sleeve as both Cetie and Krervo looked at him and chuckled, “Ciel, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Krervo said, “Did we upset you?”

“No…” Ciel said, “I just… don’t know what to do now… or what to think,” He admitted. Krervo smiled apologetically at Ciel.

“I mean, if you want to keep sleeping with Cetie, you can do that,” Krervo said, “If you don’t, I don’t think he’ll be offended.” Cetie nodded in agreement.

“I want to!” Ciel blurted out, “Continue… I mean…” He turned his eyes down at his food, his face burned with embarrassment. Ciel could feel Cetie and Krervo looking at him curiously. He nervously picked at his food while they studied him quietly.

“Well, that’s up to you,” Krervo said. He didn’t seem jealous or angry like Ciel had expected. Ciel looked back up at them as he finished his food. They were mostly done with their meals as well. Cetie threw some money on the table and got up.

“Careful, Krervo might bully you for liking me,” Cetie said. Krervo rolled his eyes and stood up, quietly adjusting his glasses again. Ciel stood up also, nervously playing with the hem of his dress. He followed Cetie and Krervo back to the inn and headed up to his room to get ready for bed. 

Once Ciel had managed to get himself into his pyjamas, he sat down on the bed to ‘take care’ of himself. As he did, the soft squishy feeling inside him reminded him of his sin the night before. His body immediately reacted to the feeling. His skin tingled with anticipation as he recalled the events. Slowly, his hand moved to his cock. His skin was flushed pink with arousal as he tentatively pumped his cock.

He whimpered submissively at no one in particular as he pleasured himself. His mind, his fantasy, was now a vivid memory of Cetie’s soft ministrations. The careful way that Cetie treated him was no longer just his imagination; he could actively remember the way that Cetie’s hands felt on his skin, the way the agent looked at him in the act, the feeling of Cetie’s cock deep inside him.

As he stroked himself, visions of Cetie flashed through his head. His mind was doing its best to recreate the feeling of Cetie’s presence. Ciel could almost smell the agent’s cologne as he let his mind immerse him in the memory. His free hand moved down between his legs and he lightly teased his hole with his fingers. He squealed as his toes twitched with arousal.

Ciel’s vision blurred in and out of focus as he started to near orgasm. His quiet whimpering had become strangled moans as his fingers carefully pushed into his body. Even if the angle didn’t allow him to touch  _ that spot _ , the feeling of being penetrated made his mind go wild. A soft scream escaped his lips as he came into his hand. His whole body dissolved into a heap on his bed. He was almost too tired to clean himself up again.

Ciel wasn’t sure how to initiate anything going forward with Cetie. The COA agent didn’t treat Ciel any differently in their day to day lives. It made sense. Cetie’s need to remain an impartial party like a law enforcement agent probably took precedence over any kind of romantic or sexual attachment. Still, Ciel did his best to spend as much time with Cetie as he could. It was hard with their work together was largely made up of combat and Cetie being a lancer while Ciel was an archer, but Cetie seemed to make time for Ciel, even if they were only walking next to each other. Ciel appreciated the attention, even if it was brief and more distant than he wanted it to be. Instead of trying to force more, he opted to simply enjoy the time he did get. There would be time to enjoy each other’s company in other ways at other times.

Ciel enjoyed his nightly activities more than ever knowing that Cetie, at least on some level, returned the affection he felt for him. The agent hadn’t explicitly stated that he did, but the fact that he went so far out of his way to make time for Ciel was enough for Ciel to at least fantasize about the agent even more strongly. Cetie always made sure to approach him before everyone retired to their rooms if he needed something which let Ciel know that  _ he _ knew what the harpist was up to. Ciel’s body burned with embarrassment as he thought about Cetie’s consideration of his nightly routine. Part of him hoped that the agent would just ‘forget’ and walk in on him again, saving Ciel the trouble of having to figure out how to initiate a deeper connection. It seemed, however, that the COA agent was leaving the ball in Ciel’s court almost entirely.

Ciel laid in bed, done with his nightly routine and cleaned up nicely, but the harpist was still having trouble falling asleep. He hadn’t had any issues with sleep since he’d begun his new routine, but he found himself struggling to sleep yet again. He sat up and rubbed his eyes but the contact didn’t change anything. His eyes travelled over to his bag where he kept the sleep medicine that Krervo had made for him. He contemplated taking it but found himself feel too shy and afraid of the consequences to do so. So, he was left with few choices. He could try to masturbate again, but what if it didn’t work? Then, the exhaustion that he’d felt after having sex with Cetie crossed his mind. It had been a while since they’d been together like that and it was really a last-ditch effort on Ciel’s part to try and get some sleep, or that’s what he told himself as he made his way down the hallway to Cetie’s room.

He knocked on the door lightly. There wasn’t a response at first, but after a moment Ciel heard a muffled sound. He wasn’t sure if it was a sound of affirmation or not, but he pushed the door open. The harpist’s jaw dropped and he felt his face get hot as he took in the scene in front of him. Cetie lay on his bed. The COA agent’s button-up shirt was open and Krervo had him pinned down. Both of them looked up at where Ciel stood in the doorway.

“I…” Ciel started, “I was just leaving!” He said, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Why?” Cetie said. Ciel froze, “You could join us,” The blond said. His voice was playful, “That’s okay, right, Krervo?” The scientist made a small sound of affirmation. Ciel parted his fingers, looking at Cetie and Krervo. His body still burned with shyness and embarrassment as he contemplated what he was offered. He’d come to ask Cetie if he wanted to have sex, but this was  _ a lot _ more than he’d initially expected.

“Don’t feel pressured, Ciel,” Krervo said, “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” The scientist lifted himself off of Cetie and sat down on the bed next to the agent. Cetie sat up, not bothering to fix his shirt, nodding.

“It was just an invitation,” Cetie said. Ciel took a hesitant step into the room, closing the door behind him, “Remember, you can leave at any point. We won’t try to stop you if you don’t want to stay,” Cetie said. Ciel nodded as he walked over to the bed slowly. He wasn’t sure if Cetie was going to make him lead the encounter again. As he approached Cetie, the agent gently patted his lap. Ciel climbed into Cetie’s lap, glancing over at Krervo who looked on with interest. Cetie kissed Ciel, cupping the harpist’s face gently. Ciel melted into Cetie’s touch. The agent caressed his cheek with his thumb.

Cetie hummed softly against Ciel’s lips. The agent’s tongue swiped along Ciel’s bottom lip. Ciel parted his lips slightly and Cetie wasted no time invading the harpist’s mouth with his tongue. Ciel moaned softly. His body reacted almost instantly to the stimulation. One of Cetie’s hands tucked a lock of Ciel’s hair behind his ear. Ciel moaned softly, grinding his body against Cetie’s nervously. Cetie ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair, pulling the harpist closer as he deepened the kiss. His tongue eagerly explored every inch of Ciel’s mouth.

“Cetie…” Ciel said, “Don’t forget about Krervo,” The feminine boy looked down into his lap bashfully. Cetie cocked his head to the side.

“Ever considerate,” He said. Ciel climbed off Cetie’s lap and onto the bed. He looked Krervo in the eye. Krervo raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Ciel casually. Ciel crawled over to Krervo, looking up at the scientist coyly. Before Krervo could mouth off, Ciel leaned up and kissed the silver-haired man. He felt like his heart would come out of his mouth it was beating so hard as he felt Krervo slowly start to kiss him back. Ciel put his hands on either side of Krervo’s hips, pressing his body against Krervo’s. The harpist trembled with anticipation as he knelt between the scientist’s legs. Ciel broke the kiss and looked down at his hands anxiously.

“What’s the matter?” Krervo asked, “Nervous?” Ciel nodded. Krervo looked over Ciel’s shoulder at Cetie. Krervo looked back at Ciel and adjusted his glasses. Krervo tilted Ciel’s chin up and kissed the harpist. His other hand picked up one of Ciel’s wrists and placed the blond’s thin fingers over his clothed crotch. Ciel’s eyes slipped closed as he tentatively rubbed Krervo’s cock through his pants. Krervo let out a soft gasp as Ciel’s fingers traced the shape of his cock. Cetie Krervo rolled his hips up against Ciel’s hand, exhaling as Ciel’s palm brushed against his cock, “Better?” Krervo said. Ciel nodded bashfully.

“Would you like us to show you how it’s done?” Cetie asked. Ciel sat back on his feet and nodded. Cetie crawled over on top of Krervo and kissed the scientist deeply. They wasted no time getting into a battle of dominance with their tongues. The agent hummed into Krervo’s mouth as he unbuttoned the silver-haired man’s shirt deftly. As soon as the garment hung open, Cetie’s hands found Krervo’s chest. The dextrous fingers explored the man’s body for a moment before moving to Krervo’s nipples. Krervo moaned softly into Cetie’s mouth as the agent’s fingernails scraped over his nipples lightly. Ciel couldn’t help but let his hand wander under the hem of his nightgown to his cock as he watched the two men make out.

Krervo reached up and slid Cetie’s shirt off over his shoulders. The scientist discarded the piece of cloth onto the floor as Cetie climbed into his lap. The agent cupped Krervo’s face with his hands as Krervo undid his belt and pants. Ciel pumped his cock slowly, taking in the sight of Cetie’s toned back muscles. The lancer pressed his body up against Krervo as he kissed him. Krervo’s hands ghosted along Cetie’s back. The silver-haired man traced up Cetie’s spine, eliciting a soft gasp from the agent. Ciel’s breathing was starting to deepen as he watched Cetie and Krervo. He’d never been one to utilise imagery, but watching Krervo touch Cetie sent a wave of arousal through his body. Cetie pulled Krervo’s shirt off and it joined his shirt on the floor as they continued to kiss deeply. Krervo gently tugged Cetie’s pants down a little and pushed the agent onto his back. Cetie reached up and twirled a lock of Ciel’s hair around his finger.

“Like what you see?” Cetie teased him gently. Ciel nodded. His skin tingled with embarrassment, but his shyness was melting away as Cetie took hold of his wrists, “Come here, Ciel,” He said. Ciel let himself be guided over. Cetie initially sat Ciel down on his chest. The agent lifted Ciel’s nightgown to reveal the harpist’s erection. Ciel bit his lip, unused to being looked at like this. Cetie gently grabbed his wrists again and pulled Ciel forward. Ciel could feel his face get hot as Cetie positioned him over his face.

“What are you — “ Ciel started but was cut off as Cetie took his cock in his mouth. Ciel let out a soft cry, closing his eyes as Cetie held him steady over his face. Ciel moaned, his tongue falling out of his mouth as Cetie’s tongue moved over his cock. He put his fingers in his mouth, muffling the sound of his moaning as Cetie applied more suction to his cock. He felt the vibration of Cetie moaning resonate through his body. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes half-lidded with lust, just enough to see Krervo with his mouth on Cetie’s cock. The scientist bobbed his head up and down deliberately, sending the vibration of Cetie’s moaning through Ciel’s body once more.

Ciel gasped, gripping the fabric of his nightgown as Cetie continued to fellate him. Cetie’s hands found their way underneath his nightgown, kneading the soft skin of his ass. Ciel’s mind spun with lust as Cetie’s tongue expertly swirled around the head of his cock. Cetie’s fingers moved up Ciel’s back, drawing patterns all over the harpist’s skin. Ciel shuddered as Cetie toyed with his body. The agent’s moans reverberated through his body, sending waves of pleasure through his pelvis. The warm, wet sensation of Cetie’s mouth on his cock made his whole body shake with pleasure.

Ciel whined as Cetie pulled his hips down. His cock slid along Cetie’s tongue to the back of the agent’s throat. Ciel let out a loud moan as Cetie’s throat pulsated around his cock with the agent’s moans. The vibrations of the agent’s moans on his cock were stronger as Cetie took him as far into his throat as he could. Ciel could feel the vibrations in his core. His core muscles were a tightening spool of string, pulling inward and putting tension on the thread holding his mind in reality as Cetie pleasured him.

Ciel looked down into Cetie’s eyes. The clear blue irises shined with lust as he gazed back at Ciel. The harpist’s fingers in his mouth were barely muffling the whimpering cries that he was letting out. His hesitation melted away as Cetie’s tongue flicked over his frenulum. A soft scream left his mouth as Cetie held his hips steady over his mouth to give him access to Ciel’s cock. Ciel’s fingers twitched as Cetie blew him. His abdomen felt tight as the agent caressed his hips. The slick feeling of Cetie’s tongue all over his cock made him dizzy with pleasure.

Cetie’s hands moved to Ciel’s ass, spreading the boy gently and toying with his hole. Ciel realised how out of it he must have been as he hadn’t even noticed Cetie coating his fingers with lubricant. Cetie penetrated him with his index finger, feeling around Ciel’s insides. The feeling of stimulation from both sides made Ciel feel like he was going crazy. His vision swam as Cetie fingered him. He could hear himself moaning, but he no longer had the wherewithal to restrain himself. A second finger pressed into Ciel’s body. Cetie’s deliberate movements were gentle but firm, loosening Ciel’s ass as the agent sucked him off. Cetie’s fingers scissored apart, stretching his body out as best he could. The feeling of fullness was too much for Ciel. The thread had reached the maximum amount of tension it could withstand before breaking.

“Cetie…” He moaned, “I’m… close…” His voice was light and breathy as his chest heaved with gasps of pleasure. He could feel the thread inside him fraying as it was pulled tighter. The movements of Cetie’s tongue increased the tension and all at once the thread snapped and Ciel saw stars as he came into Cetie’s mouth. The agent lifted his hips letting the harpist’s cock fall out of his mouth. He swallowed the cum and licked his lips devilishly as he admired the dazed look on Ciel’s face. Ciel heard a soft, wet pop behind him and glanced back at Krervo who was lazily playing with Cetie’s cock with his fingers.

“Ciel,” Cetie hummed. Ciel looked down at Cetie, “Can I fuck you?” He said. Ciel gave the agent a lazy smile and nodded. Ciel crawled off of Cetie so the agent could sit up, “Do you want me to fuck your mouth or your ass?” Cetie asked. Ciel closed his eyes, running his tongue along his teeth.

“My mouth,” He said, wanting to return the favour to the agent. The shy hesitation he’d felt before had washed away with his orgasm. He looked over at Krervo, “I… I don’t mind if you have sex with me, too,” He said. Krervo blinked, clearly taken aback by Ciel’s boldness, but he looked up at Cetie.

“That sounds hot,” Cetie said, smirking. The agent leaned up on his knees. He took Ciel’s hand and guided him over to kneel in front of him. Ciel opened his mouth and tentatively licked the tip of Cetie’s cock. The organ was still slick with Krervo’s saliva, but Ciel closed his lips around the head of Cetie’s cock without hesitation. Cetie pet Ciel’s hair, combing his fingers through the golden blond locks. Ciel slowly took Cetie’s cock into his mouth, feeling out the new sensations. Cetie caressed his hair, “Take your time,” He breathed. Ciel moved his head a bit like he’d seen Krervo doing. Cetie inhaled sharply, biting his lip as he watched Ciel. The harpist looked up at Cetie, making eye contact with the agent as he blew him.

Krervo put his hands on Ciel’s hips, pulling the harpist’s hips up a little bit. Ciel could feel the thin rubbery layer covering Krervo’s erection against his ass as he swirled his tongue around Cetie’s cock. He shuddered as he felt lubricant drip down his ass. Ciel moaned; the vibration of his voice resonated through his mouth. Cetie gasped, playing with Ciel’s hair as Krervo positioned himself.

“Are you ready?” Cetie said. Ciel nodded and Cetie nodded to Krervo. The scientist pressed his cock into Ciel. Ciel tensed up at the intrusion. The discomfort was only momentary as penetration was a regular part of Ciel’s fantasies and masturbation. A small moan escaped Ciel’s lips. He could feel the vibration of soft moans in his chest as Krervo adjusted himself, pushing himself into Ciel to the hilt. The scientist held Ciel’s hips steady as he allowed Ciel to adjust to the feeling of being filled. Ciel’s vision was blurry with arousal as he ran his tongue up the underside of Cetie’s cock. He felt Krervo begin to move. The gentle friction inside his body sent his mind in a spiral of lust. The harpist subconsciously clenched down on Krervo’s cock, revelling in the breathy groan that he got from the silver-haired man.

Cetie’s eyes were clouded with lust as they lingered on Ciel’s lips around his cock. The harpist did his best to focus on blowing the agent properly even with the distraction of the sensations of being fucked. Cetie pushed Ciel’s hair out of his face, tucking the long golden strands behind the boy’s ears. Ciel could feel saliva dripping down his chin as he twirled his tongue around Cetie’s cock. His tongue glided along the underside of the organ as he took more of the agent’s cock into his mouth, trying his best to mimic the treatment the agent had given him.

“Ciel…” Cetie’s voice was shaky and soft. The agent caressed Ciel’s cheek with his thumb. His breaths were coming in trembling gasps as Ciel’s lips and tongue moved around his cock. Moans resonated through Ciel’s body in time with each stroke from Krervo. The scientist’s fingers dug into Ciel’s hips as he fucked the harpist’s small body. Cetie’s fingers raked through Ciel’s hair in a motion that was jerky and rough yet still loving and sweet. The agent’s hips twitched. His breathy moaning filled Ciel’s ears. Ciel’s body was responding to the stimulation. He didn’t even know he could get hard again this quickly after cumming.

Krervo’s breathing was heavy as the silver-haired man thrust against Ciel’s backside. The harpist’s body moved in time with each thrust. Each thrust pushed Cetie’s cock further into his mouth. Ciel’s tongue flicked over the skin of Cetie’s cock as the organ pushed into the back of his throat. The tip of the agent’s cock hit the very back of Ciel’s throat and the harpist gagged openly, pulling his head back just a bit.

“Careful…” Cetie mumbled, stroking Ciel’s head gently. Ciel applied more suction with his mouth as he moved his head, licking the agent’s cock. Cetie’s moans became more and more strained as Ciel’s tongue slid around the head of his cock. Krervo’s fingers gripped Ciel’s hips so tightly that the harpist thought he might bruise. Each stroke hit that special spot inside Ciel that made him scream. The pressure inside his body sent waves of pleasure through his abdomen. The muscles inside his abdomen tightened with each stroke. 

Ciel could barely focus on anything but Cetie’s beautiful blue eyes. The cloudy cerulean irises gazed down into Ciel’s soul. Ciel could feel another orgasm welling up in his abdomen. The feeling in his stomach was pleasant, like a warm liquid bubbling up inside him. Krervo leaned down. His hair brushed against Ciel’s skin as his chest heaved with the exertion of fucking the harpist. 

“I’m close…” Cetie murmured, running his fingers through Ciel’s hair roughly. The agent’s cock twitched in Ciel’s mouth. Ciel forced Cetie’s cock as far into his mouth as he could, choking as he did. Cetie let out a soft cry as he came down Ciel’s throat. The sticky fluid coated the back of the harpist’s throat. The look of bliss that filled the agent’s eyes pushed Ciel over the edge. The harpist let out a scream as he came again. His whole body tensed. He clenched around Krervo’s cock as a lazy drip of cum dripped onto the sheets below him. A low groan escaped Krervo’s lips as the scientist came inside Ciel. He pulled out of Ciel, gasping with pleasure, and let the blond collapse onto the bed in a heap.

Almost immediately, Ciel felt unconsciousness starting to overtake his senses. He stared up at Cetie absently as he started to drift off and was only vaguely aware of the agent lifting him and tucking him into the covers. Ciel felt Cetie lay down next to him and cuddled his face into the agent’s chest as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my fanfic! For updates and information on future work, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fabulousmurder) or my [Tumblr](https://fabulous-murder.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
